Roaches HQ
The Roaches HQ, also known as Razak Razman's House, is an unmarked location in Just Cause 2. Description It's a luxurious mansion, belonging to Razak Razman, who lives there. It's also the headquarters of the Roaches faction. Some windows are painted so that it looks like Razak himself is standing at the window and looking out. Oddly those windows are next to each other, so it can look like there's several of him. Razak's office (though not the actual mission interior) is directly above the front door. It's possible to look inside through the windows. There's a picture on the wall that shows Razak shaking the hand of Pandak "Baby" Panay. Perhaps Razak was friendly with Baby at one point? There are two people wearing suits watching over the balcony directly above the office. These might be high-ranking members of the Roaches, considering they're allowed in the mansion itself. Some features are; a pool at the north-west corner of the front yard, an empty parking lot at the north-east corner which is used as a helicopter landing pad and a fountain in front of the house. Unlike the other faction HQ's, there are no items of interest here. The most interesting place is the pool and its immediate vicinity. The pool has only about half a meter of water in it, so it's not possible to swim in it, nevertheless you can find some dancers in the pool, at the edge. There are suit-wearing gangsters and exotic dancers having a barbecue at the south-east corner of the pool. There's a dock next to the mansion, on its eastern side without any boats docked there. The only road that goes there begins at the mansion fence and is inaccessible to vehicles unless they go off road. This is the only place where the Roaches are guaranteed to spawn, other than strongholds and random AI spawns in traffic. Location X:12075; Y:11390, at a beach. Missions in the area *Into the Den, if you choose to have the Roaches aid you. Stronghold takeovers All stronghold takeovers start here for the Roaches except the first stronghold takeover, Free Trade, but you are brought here by boat. #Free Trade - Harbor for shipping in more drugs to Panau City. #Oil for Blood - Oil refinery to increase profits. #Paradise Valley - Drug manufacturing facility. Trivia *There's multiple similar, but smaller mansions in Panau's countryside. Some of them belong to Colonels. *This is the only mansion that doesn't spawn an H-62 Quapaw on the roof. Other mansions, even the one that "Sushi" Tom Yee lives in has a helicopter. *This is the only HQ that doesn't have any mounted weapons (Reapers HQ has 2 Miniguns while Ular Boys HQ has 7 of them plus a Flak Cannon). Gallery Roaches HQ siege.jpg|Military vehicles left behind from a siege. Roaches HQ siege 2.jpg|A makeshift defense by Rico. Roaches H-62 Quapaw Panau Military UH-10 Chippewa.jpg|A "captured" Panau Military UH-10 Chippewa at the HQ. Rico and Razak are leaving for a stronghold takeover. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Factions Category:Content Category:Notable Buildings Category:Unmarked locations in Panau Category:Factions in Just Cause 2